The immune system plays an essential role in both promoting and inhibiting the growth of multiple myeloma. Loss of anti-myeloma immunity involves compromised activation and expansion of myeloma-specific T and NK cells, and an immunologic milieu that fosters disease progression. The immune suppressive phenotype of MM can be targeted and reversed (partially or completely) in responding patients, suggesting that anti-myeloma treatment has the potential to activate immune responses. Increasingly, evidence has shown strong association between deepest level of clinical response, represented by an MRD negative status, and favorable survival outcome after autologous stem cell transplantation (ASCT). It was reasoned that immune profiling pattern post-ASCT correlates with depth of response, the immune profile of MRDpos patients is distinct from MRDneg patients and thus, analysis of the immune profile for MM patients can be used as this predictor following ASCT treatment of MM.